


Lothal Cuisine

by EyeLoch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Unreliable Narrator, in-universe magazine article, in-universe nonfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeLoch/pseuds/EyeLoch
Summary: Straight from the pages of The Core Worlder’s Outer Rim Holozine, Outer Rim Cuisine with Freth Hoips travels this week to the minor farming and industrial planet of Lothal.





	

Outer Rim Cuisine with Freth Hoips

Part 293, Lothal:

Habituated since before accurate records, Lothal has been a simple farming planet for most of its many millennia.  Our empire’s wise decision to expand the mining operations across this planet hasn’t stopped this local culture from thriving, or its unique cuisine from being lost.

 _The_ _Core Worlder’s Outer Rim Holozine_ was charitable enough to send me on a long weekend to a charming little village near Lothal’s sea – during which time I fell in love with its quaint local customs.  Here, traditional bowls and plates are woven from nearby grass, so you can imagine my shock when nothing leaked!  For another example, you can’t find a hotel outside of Capital City, but most of the natives feel like it’s a privilege to let someone like yours truly stay with them.

So, without further ado…

Breakfast:

While the roughnecks and city folk of this planet may eat the same over-processed bantha fodder as much of the mid-rim for their breakfasts, the more rural folk start their day with a bean soup and fresh bread.  (Lothal is a major producer of the various staple grain crops for quite a few sectors – though due to the planet’s frosty mornings, the varieties grown are much hardier than core standards, with different flavours as a result!)

While the bean soup in question is similar to a number of other planets, the use of local herbs gives it a unique flavour that’s worth trying at least once.  As for the bread, I’d imagine the type and variety depends on your choice of host!

Lunch:

For your hardworking farmer, its logical to use every hour of daylight you can – thus lunch is a bland and simplistic affair for most.  The average farmer seems to put leftover breakfast soup in a thermos, or put some preserved meat between slices of leftover bread.

Dinner:

In my (admittedly limited) experience, dinner on Lothal tends to be the most varied meal of the day – over the three days I spent in the village each meal was wholly unique!

On the first day I had a casserole made from the meat stock of what the locals’ called a “Lothalope”. With a pleasant variety of chunky local vegetables, I found this meal to be gloriously warm and filling!  The real treat, however, was the dessert:

The traditional jogan fruit cake is very common on Lothal.  Even most of the bars and hotels have a least one version in stock!  The homemade version, though, is a thing of beauty – baked in tins to shape it like the strange stone spires of Lothal and served almost swimming in blue cream.  While it was rather on the spicy side for this critic, once my pallet adjusted I found a deep satisfaction in how the various local flavourings brought out the more subtle notes of the Common Purple and Pink Lothali jogan fruits.

On the final day, I enjoyed a range of differently cooked starch-roots, many of which were roasted in fish oil.  A selection of blue cheeses and spiced dips ended the night. While an unremarkable end to my stay on Lothal, it showed the honesty of these simple folk.

But what of the second day? Well, the dinner of the second day was easily my favourite main course from Lothal:  Roasted Lothock.  

The Lothock is a native fish to Lothal’s relatively small marine ecosystem – just some bottom feeder – but it can be cooked masterfully by the native humans.  By stuffing the fish with local herbs (and slices of Soft Roasting Jogan), the skilled cook can bring the fish to a wonderfully flavoursome state.  The fish oils mix perfectly with the flavour of the jogan to enhance the fruity notes of the fish, while not overwhelming its more subtle flavours (which the herbs enhance masterfully).  Unfortunately for you, dear reader, the family I stayed with refused to divulge the recipe – something about a “Lothali secret”!

* * *

So, I hope you enjoyed this little article on Lothal’s cuisine.  Next week I’ll be travelling to the industrial planet of Garel.

**Author's Note:**

> So, as usual, credit goes to the brilliant sheepfulsheepyardinspace on Tumblr, and her Lothal headcanons: (https://sheepfulsheepyardinspace.tumblr.com/post/138384112244/place-headcanons-lothal). Anyway, that was an idea I don’t think’s been done much, in-universe magazine articles!:


End file.
